the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Garden Tea ( A continuation )
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Character Meet and Greet Garden Tea ( A continuation ) 34 Comments Madame La Déchante Madame La Déchante @VictoriaJekyll 2 years ago ( The sunlight streams through the glass ceiling, rays smiling down upon the plants. The garden had grown wildly as of late and yet they retained the healthy green of an eternal spring. The plants bend slightly, as if blown by a gentle breeze, but the singer knows better. It seems like hours had passed by chatting with all the interesting people she'd never known were here. ( This earns her a boisterous laugh. ) I know exactly what you mean! ( Doctor Rose's plump lip curls upward to reveal a wry smirk. ) The traffic going through that infirmary is thick. Why, some days, you'd think they transported half the hospital over here! (She leans in. ) You know, I was wondering what all the landaus were doing here Lewis had come to the Society this morning to check on Alice. He'd had strange feelings, unsettling and freeing, about her and Author respectively. Yet Alice had been well, asleep in her bed. He'd breathed a sigh of relief. He'd availed himself of some tea in the kitchen, and decided to head to the garden to enjoy it. He spied Dr. Rose, with whom he had an appointment later this day, as well as Madame La Déchante, whom he hadn't seen since the Bleeding Hearts Ball. He caught the Madame's eye and nodded respectfully, unsure whether they'd rather he join them or give them some privacy. Noticing the stranger, She rises. She gestures to the vacant seat across from her, and the tea things set up on the table. "Oh hello there! Please join us, Mister...? Griffin was startled by the voice, nearly spilling his coffee over the white sheet covering the table. Though he managed to stop the hot brown liquid from pouring over the table, Griffin was still surprised by the voice, because no one said a word. "I beg your pardon?" Griffin asked aloud, attracting the whole attention of the garden. ( The woman flinches visibly, wrenched from the throes of her book. She looks over to the man. ) I'm sorry? Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Thank you, Madame," returned Lewis. He took a seat nearby. "A good morning to you. And to you, Dr. Rose," he said with a nod. "How are you both?" 4 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ( The doctor rises when he approaches. ) Quite well, thank you! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago "Likewise, Madame, Dr. Rose," said Weir. He addressed the chanteuse: "It's been some time since last we spoke. How are you getting on?" He took a sip of tea. 2 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Oh Well enough I suppose 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Madame La Déchante • 2 years ago "Listen, Madame..." he began gently, knowing it would likely be a difficult subject. "I just want you to know, I appreciate all you've done for us here at the Society. The yuletide concert, the...work you put into the Bleeding Hearts Ball...all of it. The bad apple's been caught, and dealt with. Everyone else...truly loves the things you do. We are in your debt." 2 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago I doubt that the uprisings will cease, but... ( she adds thoughtfully ) I appreciate the sentiment nonetheless 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Madame La Déchante • 2 years ago If you need us to compensate for the damages, we'd be more than happy to 2 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Oh I'm sure, but money is hardly the issue here. With such unruly guests, it would not be wise to present more opportunities for them to terrorize the rest of us. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Madame La Déchante • 2 years ago • edited "I can assure you that Hela's been confined to quarters. Securely, this time. I personally conducted a very thorough search of her room, and found a set of lockpicks. That's how she's been escaping. I've set up a schedule for those guarding her, and limited the roster to individuals who won't be tempted to let her out. Lanyon gave me full rein, after what happened. I'm sorry that's what it took." 2 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago As am I, but with the type of refuge this place grants, it was an inevitable adjustment. ( She takes a sip of her own tea. ) It is quite a shame. Heaven knows these people needed a few lessons in ettiquite 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Madame La Déchante • 2 years ago "Indeed so," agreed Lewis with a nod. He sipped his tea. 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Especially with that exhibition coming up! You can't be flaunting your ankles in front of our backers or they'll get the wrong idea about this place. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago "Precisely," Weir concurred. "We have to look--and act--our very best, put on a good show, if we want this place to continue or even thrive. Easily half the lodgers would end up on the streets, in sanatoria, or in prison otherwise. Not to mention that the world would be much the poorer without their discoveries and contributions." 2 •Share › Avatar Madame La Déchante Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ( They follow suit and take their own seats. ) We ought to ask the same of you Dr. Weir, it is so good to see you by the way! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Catt wandered through the garden, checking on the various plants and rehearsing their names and effects in her head. She also thought of new combinations that might be tasty, as well as healthy. She hummed and muttered under her breath as she went, quite lost in her own head. 3 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( A second energy blends with the room- light, airy like a spongecake, almost carefree almost One eye opens and she is greeted with a gentle Tenor voice, almost feminine. ) You're a botanist too, I see 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago • edited "Hm? Oh!" Catt said softly, her focus unexpectedly but not altogether unpleasantly pulled to her surroundings, and the soft spoken person. "O-only a little." She blushed, feeling self conscious. Her eyes narrowed slightly in concentration. "Have we met? You seem familiar." 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited hm you do too! maybe we've seen each there around ( He stands, ignoring the popping in his knees, and holds out a short chubby palm. ) I'm Dr. Henry Rose, I'm a therapist. St. John's sent me here to keep an eye on you guys. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago "Heh, considering that a breakdown or a lodger getting attacked isn't unusual here, we need all the help we can get!" She said, shaking the new doctor's soft hand with her somewhat boney one. "I'm Catt, nice to meet you." 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Catt Hatter • 2 years ago And it's certainly a pleasure to meet you! So how are our plants doing? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago "Better than some of the people, I'd say." Her eyes drifted off around the garden. "At least I doubt many could be doing worse." 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( At this, he breaks into a hearty chuckle. The chuckle quickly dies. ) That is terrible, I'm so sorry to hear about that. Hopefully, things will start to look better for them soon! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Catt nodded solemnly, her eyes resting on an empty planter ledge. "I hope so too," she sighed. "Wish there was more I could do besides make tea and light conversion to cheer them up." 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Sometimes, that tea is what takes them off the edge, the company what takes them off the ledge. We can't do the healing for them, but we can provide them the means to do so themselves. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago "True," she nodded. But what of the times when we're the ones in need? She wondered, her gaze resting on the doll that only she and one other could see. It still followed her, and gave her a feeling of disquiet that rested atop her stomach. No one had seemed to notice her change in appetite, for which she was grateful. She didn't know how she would explain it anyway. 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Catt Hatter • 2 years ago People are unique and rare, like rainbows. Everyone deserves a kind ear. ( His eyes follow her gaze, seeing only the foliage around them. Something's off...abnormal about her energy but not critical. She'd be ready in her own time, if that time came. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Catt gave a soft chuckle, lifting her gaze to the ceiling. "That reminds me of a song I once heard sung by a frog." 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Catt Hatter • 2 years ago A frog you say? What a sight that must have been! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago "Yeah, I guess. He was a puppet though. Very friendly too." Catt smiled at the ground, the nostalgia making her chest ache. "Do, you know what a 'movie' is by any chance?" 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( He laughs. ) I'm afraid not! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago "Bother. Well, imagine a photograph that can move, and tells a story like a book, but with music and sound. It was one of my favourite stories." 1 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Catt Hatter • 2 years ago A moving photograph? " Oh...Daguerrotype. Think opera" A moving Daguerrotype? how quaint! A frog singing of rainbows sounds like a wonderful story to cherish! 1 •Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter HenryRoseQuartz • 2 years ago Catt nodded. "It was, and that was only where the story started! There were mob bosses, romantic subplots, and questions about purpose and life dreams and aspirations! I loved it." 2 •Share › Avatar HenryRoseQuartz Catt Hatter • 2 years ago What a remarkable imagination that writer must have had! that sounds incredible! 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy